


Wild ones

by dustlights



Series: starcrossed losers (started out as nothing in the strangest place) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Mutual Pining, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike, The Marauder's Map
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustlights/pseuds/dustlights
Summary: Aquelas horas, raras e mágicas, quando Remus Lupin e Sirius Black, durante o preparo do Mapa do Maroto, aproveitariam da companhia um do outro, em seus esconderijos favoritos, durante toda a temporada de Quadribol.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: starcrossed losers (started out as nothing in the strangest place) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729651
Kudos: 4





	Wild ones

_IV.  
We're laughing till we cry  
Dance in the moonlight, satisfied.  
Wake up to the sun burning while we're young.  
  
We're the wild ones,  
curious fools trapped in flume  
Raised by the wolves, we howl to the moon.  
(Wild Ones - Bahari)_  
  
  
  


**Algum momento em novembro de 1975**

  


Os quatro amigos agora carregavam apelidos criados por Sirius para _“despistar e impedir que sejamos executados, ou pior... presos”_. Moony, Wormtail, Prongs e Padfoot, criativamente escolhidos, obviamente, homenageando o lado lobo que existia em Remus e respeitando a forma animal de cada um, pois finalmente conseguiam dominar e aperfeiçoar a técnica Animagi que aprenderam no terceiro ano.

A ideia surgiu de James, quando foram pela primeira vez introduzidos a tal em uma de suas aulas de Transfiguração. Não foi surpresa quando Sirius e Peter – com tamanha excitação – rapidamente toparam se tornarem animagus. Com isso queriam acompanhar e dar apoio para Remus durante suas transformações. Os garotos acreditavam que seria mais fácil de escapar dos arredores do castelo e menos perigoso quando estivessem lado a lado de um lobisomem. Remus protestou no primeiro ano de treinamento. Embora entusiasmado em ter companhia, sentia medo de que pudesse machucar os amigos como machucava a si mesmo todo mês. Mas era difícil tirar uma ideia da cabeça de um grupo de grifinórios depois que ela fora colocada ali. Completaram todos os passos, estudaram como não estudavam nem para seus exames finais, praticaram arduamente e secretamente durante dois longos anos, uma hora Remus já não tinha mais como contestar aquela ideia. No começo, protestou também contra os apelidos, que pareciam ridículos demais na época.  
  


_“Não vai funcionar se você continuar chamando a gente assim na frente de todo mundo”,_ deixou escapar um dia quando uma das garotas da casa indagou _quem diabos era Prongs_.  


Aos poucos o apelido foi crescendo neles, viraram assinatura para suas travessuras e uma forma carinhosa de chamar um ao outro. Davam origem finalmente à um grupo, depois que Minerva McGonagall abertamente ofendeu Sirius e James em uma de suas detenções – _Marotos,_ assim ficou.  


Quem visse todo o trabalho que tiveram para ajudar Remus Lupin entenderia porque o grupo de amigos ia tão bem dentro da sala de aula, dominando técnicas e feitiços nos primeiros minutos, antes de qualquer outro estudante. Tiveram que amadurecer e melhorar suas habilidades muito cedo, muito antes que todos os outros, e estudar a parte. Era também uma ótima desculpa para se gabarem na frente dos colegas e professores, inclusive de dar coragem para Sirius Black enfrentar muitas vezes a autoridade do colégio. Até mesmo para alimentar sua competição amigável com Lily Evans para ver quem seria o melhor entre os bruxos de sua idade.  


Quando chegaram no quinto ano já haviam explorado tantos lugares do castelo em busca de formas para escapar e fugir da vigilância, seja para praticar, seja para se divertir e pregar alguma peça, que nenhuma outra pessoa conhecia tão bem as instalações de Hogwarts naquela época. Exceto por Albus Dumbledore, que sempre fora um tremendo sabichão. Recolheram tantas informações, tantos desenhos do castelo que precisaram fazer um mapa eventualmente, para pontuar tudo que sabiam. No meio do desenho decidiram encantar o pedaço de pergaminho quando estivesse completo – _Homunculus_ , Peter chegou com a ideia enquanto lia um dos livros da biblioteca. Assim conseguiriam sempre prever os passos, literalmente, das outras pessoas, e encontrar a saída mais segura. No entanto, nenhum dos garotos tinha um nível tão avançado em feitiços para tal. Causaram alguns acidentes, James inclusive queimou a primeira cópia do mapa, ao girar o punho rápido demais, fazendo Remus chorar com o trabalho arruinado.  


Nos intervalos entre aulas, afazeres, e... detenção, focaram todo o seu quinto ano na preparação do mapa. Remus era o único que tinha a caligrafia suficientemente legível – James e Peter tinham a letra mais feia e preguiçosa de todos em seu ano, sendo impossível corrigir qualquer um de seus testes, já Sirius enfeitava tanto o que escrevia com curvas e floreios que no final tudo virava uma grande mancha de tinta preta – além disso, o mais tímido dos quatro herdara os dotes artísticos de sua mãe, portanto ficava como responsável por desenhar grande parte do mapa que não podia ser completada com magia.  


Nessa época em particular, James estava ocupado demais com os treinos de quadribol e Peter sempre seguia o seu favorito, empenhado em fazer parte do time. Sobrava para Remus e Sirius então a missão de desvendar os espaços de Hogwarts e registrá-los no papel. A temporada de quadribol daquele ano rendeu aos dois garotos muitos momentos de qualidade que puderam passar juntos, também os aproximou.  


Divertiam-se muito e naquele ano em específico, Remus bateu seu recorde de punições. _McG_ , como Sirius carinhosamente a apelidava, acariciou diversas vezes os fios castanhos claros de Lupin, procurando colocar algum juízo com suas mãos mágicas, _“não deixe que o Sr. Black te desvirtue muito”._  
  


Mas quando estava perigoso demais para sair de dia, deixavam para depois do jantar, quando todos os quatro poderiam escapar com a capa invisível de James, às vezes alternando as noites de dois em dois pois já eram grandes demais. Nesses dias, contentavam-se em fazer o dever de casa juntos, ou de jogar o tempo fora apenas na companhia do outro.  


...

  
  


— Aqui está o que você me pediu. Consegui com alguns primos da minha mãe. — Remus abordou, em um fim de tarde, entregando o que parecia uma pilha de papel. Revistas trouxas, para ser mais específico. De carros, fofoca, esportes... Um dos parentes de Remus até deixou escapar uma revista de conteúdo adulto, dizendo para Remus _tomar cuidado e não deixar sua mãe encontrá-la_. Sirius tinha seus olhos muito bem abertos e os braços no ar tentando alcançar as revistas como uma criança. Antes que pudesse tocá-las, Remus recuou um pouco para acrescentar:  


— Tome cuidado! Me prometa que não vai leva-las pra casa. Do jeito que a política está, seus pais não iam gostar de encontrar esse tipo de coisa no seu quarto, não quero que você se dê mal.  


Sirius apenas encolheu seus olhos e ombros, fitando Remus intensamente, antes de exibir um sorriso malicioso.  


— Por que você acha que pedi elas a você, para início de conversa?  


— Pads...  


— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não vai sair desse dormitório. — respondeu amolecido ao ouvir o apelido saindo da boca de Remus. Corou levemente, puxando as revistas com força das mãos do loiro, correndo para sua cama para folheá-las de perto. Estava empolgado.  


Sirius sempre perguntava para Remus para que determinados objetos trouxas serviam, com os olhos brilhantes e curiosos. Começou a se interessar principalmente pela música trouxa no terceiro ano, quando ouviu Lily tocar um disco que trouxera em sua bagagem. Primeiro caçoou da música, claro, mas secretamente perguntou para Remus depois de onde vinha. Remus não era a melhor pessoa para explicar sobre as coisas do mundo normal, pois pouco se importava com ele. Foi educado desde cedo em casa devido sua licantropia e por conta disso, nunca teve tempo ou oportunidade para se interessar mais pela parte materna do seu sangue. Reconhece que só parou para prestar atenção nos detalhes durante as férias e feriados porque Sirius sempre perguntaria algo para ele depois.  


Não era um grande entusiasta da música, ouvia um pouco de jazz quando estava em casa, nada mais do que isso. Presenteou Sirius em seu aniversário com todos os discos trouxas que tinha no seu quarto, pelos quais nunca prezou muito. Um deles, o favorito do moreno, _Master Reality de Black Sabbath_ , foi completamente pulverizado pela mãe de Sirius cujo desprezo pelo mundo trouxa era tão grande quanto o de todos os outros membros da família. Desde então, Remus toma muito cuidado ao entregar qualquer coisa relacionada para Sirius, preocupado com o que possa vir a acontecer. Mas ultimamente, com Sirius se inscrevendo para às aulas de Música e Artes Trouxas, era impossível controlar seu coração curioso e fascinado.  


Chegou a perguntar inúmeras vezes o que tinha de tão interessante no mundo sem graça dos trouxas. Sirius sempre respondia que ele era legal e diferente do que tinha visto até agora. Algo em Remus dizia que era o escape do mundo bruxo de que Sirius sempre precisou, afinal, tendo seu sangue puro e uma família centenária na história da magia, nunca tivera contato algum com o simples.  


Sirius gostava muito de ser um jovem bruxo, gostava da emoção de usar sua varinha, da sensação de ter toda aquela magia dentro do seu corpo, sempre passeando nas veias. Nunca pensou em desistir dessa adrenalina, mas sempre se perguntava como poderia ter sido nascer em uma família que não tivesse tantos padrões para alcançar. Algo sobre experimentar as coisas trouxas trazia a liberdade de que ele precisava. Havia curiosidade pelo mundo que seus pais menosprezam. O quão poderia ser divertido? Afinal de contas, seus pais nunca souberam dar valor para o que era verdadeiro, o que era diferente, e o que era bom. Nunca deram valor para Sirius, pensava então que, se encontrasse algo de fascinante no mundo trouxa, certamente o problema estaria em seus pais, que simplesmente são cegos, e não em si. Surpreendeu-se com tudo que tinha para aprender, com todas as diferenças, e sendo um garoto de coração aberto, explorador, que queria conquistar e conhecer o mundo, prontamente os assuntos trouxas se tornaram um tópico de interesse para ele.  


— Eu quero uma coisa assim! — berrou para Remus, exasperado. Ficava em pé em cima da cama, balançando a revista de automóveis que lia. Remus se assustou.  


— Honda GL1000? — Esforçou-se para ler a palavra estampada em caixa-alta na página que Sirius balançava. Aproximou-se, segurando a revista nas mãos e retirando da memória aquilo que lembrava sobre automóveis. — Você quer uma m-motocicleta?  


Era uma propaganda, uma fotografia tirada no meio do deserto. A Goldwing da Honda brilhava no centro, com um acabamento metálico, um grande e redondo farol, acento de couro, e motor cromado. Sirius tinha os olhos cintilantes, vidrados na fotografia, olhando por cima dos ombros de Remus, apontando empolgadamente para a maquinaria.  


— E o que você vai _fazer_ com uma motocicleta? — Remus perguntou, arregalando os olhos.  


— Qual é, deve dar pra colocar pra voar com um feitiço. Imagine só! — Sirius balbuciava, empolgado, imitando a pose do modelo na foto da página seguinte.  


— E você lá sabe como fazer uma coisa dessas funcionar?  


— N-não... Será que sua família me ensina?  


— De jeito nenhum. E você não vai andar em uma motocicleta, essas coisas são perigosas, trouxas morrem o tempo todo em acidentes a... Quer saber? Faça. Vai ser ótimo te ver quebrar uma perna. — terminou com um sorriso sarcástico.  


— Não vão ter outras como essa no céu! Todos os bruxos vão ficar com inveja quando me verem voando numa dessas. R-remus, acho que estou apaixonado.  


Bufou, coçando a cabeça, encarando enquanto o moreno soltava um de seus sorrisos amarelos.  


— Como você vai conseguir comprar uma? Acho que precisa de licença pra isso, ou coisa assim.  


— Eu solto um feitiço no vendedor enquanto você _rouba ela pra mim_. — gesticulava empolgado, simulando tudo de cima de sua cama.  


— Sirius, você não vai roubar uma motocicleta...  


— Preciso mostrar para o James!  
  


...

Os três garotos tiveram de ouvir Sirius falar por meses sobre seu desejo de ter um daqueles _besouros trouxas gigantes_. Até mesmo Lily fora alvo de seus longos monólogos, foi com ela que ele aprendeu tudo. James sentiu-se levemente enciumado, pois começava a desenvolver sentimentos pela ruiva e Sirius não queria mais participar de brincadeiras para irritá-la, já que precisava da simpatia de Evans ou ficaria sem sua moto no futuro. Foi ainda mais frustrante quando ela deixou de usar o sobrenome Black e o tom arrisco para se dirigir à Sirius, pareciam bem mais próximos agora. Ainda assim, Lily era esperta, encarava a aproximação do moreno com certo receio e lidava com muito cuidado, mas para os olhos apaixonados de James, o amigo já tinha conquistado a jovem bruxa.  


— Maldita seja essa ‘moto’. — James murmurava volta e meia para Remus, quando todos se reuniam no Salão Principal.  


— Você deveria arranjar uma também... Quem sabe assim você deixa de ser um _babão_ e começa a _falar_ com a Lily, feito gente. — Remus caçoava, rindo para uma Lily e um Sirius que conversavam do outro lado da grande mesa.  


— Shhhhh... Ela vai ouvir você. — James repreendeu. Quando Remus o encarou para retrucar um _“Ela tá longe demais pra ouvir”_ , notou o garoto de grandes óculos abraçando a própria vassoura que levara para o treino de quadribol, protegendo o brilhante objeto esportivo das palavras do amigo. Riu.  


  
...

Fora numa das tardes particulares de Remus e Sirius que o maior dos dois abordou o amigo com um grande sorriso, apertando as maçãs coradas do rosto.  


— Evans me contou como conseguir uma moto depois da formatura.  


— Você vai conseguir esperar até lá? — Remus riu do mais velho, que precisava conter sua boba felicidade.  


— Posso ser paciente.  


A afirmação só provocou uma risada gostosa e debochada em Remus. O som batia contra o peito de Sirius e causava uma sensação estranha por debaixo da camisa.  


— Você vai conseguir ficar _sem irritar a Lily_ até lá?  


— Vale o esforço. — murmurou.  


Os dois se encararam sorridentes por mais alguns instantes, até o ar ficar pesado e o contato visual longo e intenso demais para suportar. Remus foi o primeiro a desviar, voltando sua atenção ao romance trouxa que lia, sendo esses a sua única ligação com o universo de sua mãe.  


— Eu sei que tenho conversado muito com a Evans sobre trouxas. M-mas essa é ainda uma coisa m-minha e sua. — Sirius confessou, atropelado. Remus sorriu para ele. Não tinha pensado tanto sobre isso, mas certamente passou pela sua mente que a desculpa que os dois tinham para conversar, sem causar momentos embaraçosos como aquele, estava se perdendo aos poucos. Ficava extremamente feliz por Sirius, no entanto, por ter encontrado uma paixão e que pudesse compartilhar dela com outras pessoas, ainda mais com Lily, que julgava ser uma ótima bruxa e ótima amiga. Limpou a garganta.  


— Acho que você deveria se desculpar com o James por passar tanto tempo com a quedinha dele e nunca o convidar. — Remus brincou, ainda risonho, ganhando um olhar maldoso de Sirius como recompensa, provavelmente agora formulando formas de caçoar do melhor amigo ciumento. — Eu tenho outra coisa para você, eu ganhei agora no natal, não é bem o que eu gosto de ouvir.  


Entregou um disco de vinil colorido nas mãos de Sirius, que assistia tudo com um carinho diferente no brilho dos olhos. _“Queen, A Night At the Opera”_ dizia a capa. Sirius quis beijar as bochechas pálidas e abraçar o corpo magro de Remus com seus dois braços magrelos. Conseguia descaradamente fazer isso com James e Peter, até mais vezes do que o necessário, mas por algum motivo a ideia trouxe um rodopio estranho no pé do seu estomago, parecido com a sensação de conectar a magia de suas mãos à varinha. Contentou-se em sorrir largamente para o mais novo e sussurrar um obrigado cheio de vergonha e timidez, atípico de sua personalidade forte.  


  
...

  
  


Para Remus estava tudo bem que Sirius não corresse até ele para perguntar sobre o estranho mundo daqueles sem magia, porque percebeu alguns dias depois que ainda existiam várias coisas _'só dos dois'_. Como o jeito que Sirius se inclinava curioso em seu ombro para ler do livro que Remus desfrutava no momento, sempre segurando as páginas já que lia mais devagar que o loiro. Ou como Sirius sempre pedia para beber do suco de abóbora de Remus, pois esse não gostava do sabor das abóboras. Ou as tutorias particulares que Sirius dava para Remus sobre poções sempre que um teste estava próximo de acontecer. Ainda tinham suas tardes secretas desvendando o castelo e seus lugares secretos favoritos para sinalizar no mapa que preparavam. Durante toda a temporada de Quadribol, eram só os dois. E até mesmo quando o segredo de fugir do castelo era compartilhado entre os quatro amigos, Sirius e Remus ainda tinham algo só deles na noite de lua cheia, pois o moreno descobrira que se ele uivasse propositalmente para a lua, Remus uivaria logo em seguida, sem conseguir controlar seus instintos. Até mesmo transformados Sirius tinha um jeito de chamar a atenção do mais novo. E depois que o sol nascesse, ririam disso, só os dois.


End file.
